The Millenium Of The Golden Sun
by Irihi no Hime
Summary: What hppend to Usagi's grandmother when she first became a sailor scout
1. Ch1

Disclaimer don't own Sailor Moon any ideas that have to do with   
Sailor Moon. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I only own my sailors and  
my story line. Now on with the show.  
  
Author Note: This is my first fanfic. Please. Don't flame me for the   
names there are actual names of one of the planets moons.  
And now I would like to present "A Golden Millenium".   
  
Ch1. The First Meeting  
  
Princess Gwenever (a*k*a Sailor Solaris) was waiting for the  
shuttle of her guardians that she didn't even want to come to arrive.   
She was already Sailor Solaris the most powerful scout in the solar   
system. For the past ten weeks she has been begging her father (Apollo)  
to tell his advisers that she didn't need protectors to treat her like   
a baby.  
  
~~flash~back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Father I don't need any guardians!" Gwen shouted angrily at   
her father.  
"Gwen, honey, they will protect you and advise you." Apollo   
said, trying to calm down his hysterical daughter.  
"They will treat me like I'm a baby." Gwen whined.  
"No they won't." Apollo said sympathetically.  
"No you're probably right."   
"See"   
"They probably be sympathetic"  
"Hmm, Why?" Apollo questioned.  
"Because I already have a father that treats me like I'm a   
baby" Gwen screamed angrily as she ran out of the room.  
"Teens" Apollo sighed.  
Just then Gwen reentered the room surprising Apollo.  
"Honey, you came back why?" Apollo asked  
"because I forgot to tell you something."  
"And What would that be, my dear?"  
"You can tell your advisers to 'shove it'."  
Then she stormed out again.  
~~End~of~Flash~Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Just then the shuttle with the scouts arrived. It was one of   
her fathers private Shuttles.  
(OH GREAT)Gwen thought as the scouts came out of the Shuttle  
"HI." She said sarcastically, Greeting the scouts.  
"Hi, I'm Callisto A*K*A Sailor Europa of Jupiter "  
"I'm Athena A*K*A Sailor Deieos of Mars"  
"I'm Persephone A*K*A Sailor Charon of Pluto"  
"I'm Pandora A*K*A Sailor Calypso of Saturn"  
"I'm Rosalind A*K*A Sailor Titania of Uranus"  
"I'm Apryl A*K*A Sailor Triton of Neptune"  
The scouts said as they stepped forward.  
"And we are your advisers" They said in unison  
(OH GOD, My father put me with a bunch of idiots)Gwen thought  
"Come on let's get you girls to your quarters" Gwen said when   
she finally got a chance to speak.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Ch2

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon any ideas that have to do with   
Sailor Moon. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I only own my sailors and  
my story line. Now on with the show.  
  
A.N. :This is a continuance of the first C.H.  
  
C.H.2 Getting Off on the Wrong Foot  
  
"Come on lets get you girls to your quarters" Gwen said when   
she finally got a chance to speak.  
"I have one question." Callisto said.  
"Hmm, and what would that be?" Gwen asked.  
"What wing are we staying in?"  
"The East wing, the same wing I'm in."  
(Regretfully) Gwen thought.  
"OK now I have a question" Pandora stated.  
"Yes, what do you want to know Pandora?" Gwen said  
"What wing are we in now?"  
"The West Wing, so I advise you to get your stuff and come  
with me. We have a long walk ahead of us."  
~~In~The~East~Wing~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Callisto, Athena and Persephone your on the left and your  
sailor names are on the door of your own room. Rosalind, Apryl and I   
are on the right. Your rooms have been furnished in your planetary   
colors"  
"Cool" the scouts, said in unison.  
"Now I have to talk to my father about something"  
"And what would that be about?" Rosalind said sarcastically.  
"None of your business Titania!" Gwen sneered at her.  
"She is probably going to tell her ugly father to send us   
away."  
"You have no right to talk about my father like that."  
"Yes I do you spoiled brat."  
"That's it! I can beat you anytime, anywhere."  
"Fine, the day after tomorrow at noon."  
"FINE"  
~~Apollo's~Quarters~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
"Father, may I talk to you?" Gwen asked  
"Sure honey, what about?"  
"Why did you take my sailor name plate off my door."  
"Because, those girls don't need to know that you are a sailor  
scout."  
"Dad, then I have another problem"  
"And what would that be?"  
"Earlier today I challenged Rosalind to a duel."  
"OH MY, that is a pickle, well, why don't you get ready for   
dinner and I will figure out another way you can fight Rosalind."  
"Thank you father."  
~~Dinner~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
"Everyone I have an announcement to make." Apollo said as   
everyone quieted down.  
"It seems that my daughter had gotten herself in bit of a  
pickle." There was an odd hush.  
"She has challenged Sailor Titania, but she is NOT a sailor   
scout so I have decided that they will have a fencing duel. The set   
date is the day after tomorrow."  
Everyone continued gossiping and chatting with others.  
"Everyone, I have yet another announcement to make."  
Everyone yet again stopped what they were doing.  
"A few weeks ago the ruler of The Addromida galaxy and I   
have decided that our children should be married, so we decided that  
they should be betrothed."  
"Father you can't! "Gwen yelled at him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A.N. Oooo cliff hanger 


	3. Ch3

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon any ideas that have to do with   
Sailor Moon. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I only own my sailors and  
my story line. Now on with the show.  
  
C.H.3 The Dark Day Arrives, The Revealing of Sailor Solaris   
  
The next morning Callisto came in Gwen's room.  
"Wake up sleepy head" Callisto said opening the curtains.   
Gwen just replied by pulling the sheets over her head.  
"I said get up." Callisto said while pulling the sheets  
from the bed so forcefully that it sent Gwen flying to the floor.  
"What time is it?" Gwen said groggily.  
"Its 4:15 AM"  
"Then I'm going go back to bed."  
"NO. Your not!" She could hear Gwen mumbling under her   
breath.  
"I heard that."  
(HOW)Gwen thought  
"I heard that too.  
"WHAT"  
"I can read minds, NOW GET UP!"  
"I'm going, I'm going."  
~~At~Supper~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Everyone, I would like to have your attention" Apollo  
said. Everyone quieted down.  
"I would like to introduce to you Prince Darick of  
Addromida."  
"I'm very glad to be here, and I'm glad to be meeting my   
future bride." Darick said gleefully.  
"But I'm not glad to see you" Gwen sneered at Darick.  
"She has a bit of a temper." Apollo said reassuring Darick.  
"Father if you don't mind I would like to be excused from  
the table." Gwen said getting up from the table.  
~~The~Next~Day~At~Noon~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Are you ready to fence?" Rosalind asked.  
"The question is, are you ready to lose?" Gwen said   
challengingly. The two girls started fencing. They fought for what  
seemed to be hours. Then Rosalind got Gwen to a stand still.  
Rosalind had Gwen up to the fountain. Then something happened that  
know one expected to happen. Rosalind pushed Gwen into the fountain.  
"That's it! I have had enough of this, maybe I can beat you  
at your own game." Gwen said tromping out of the pool.  
"HMMM?"  
"SOLARIS STAR POWER"  
"Your.....your.. a sailor scout." The girls and Darick   
yelled at the same time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A.N. Oh no! What is gonna happen next?? 


	4. Ch4

A.N. Sorry it took so long I had writer's block  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
C.H 4 The truth  
  
"You're....You're.. a sailor scout" The girls and Darick   
yelled at the same time.  
"Yes, is there a problem with that?" Gwen said annoyed  
"Yes there is a problem with it, you're a princess you're  
not a warier." Darick said trying to calm down his hysterical  
fiancée. And with that Gwen turned around and left.  
"And just were do you think you're going." Darick said  
catching up with Gwen.  
"To my father's quarters, so I can get out of this  
stupid outfit."  
"You mean to tell me you can't detransform."  
"So what if I can't."  
"Well then do you mind if I come along?"  
"Not at all."  
~In~Apollo's~Quarters~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Apollo walked into his quarters and was surprised to see  
Gwen and Darick there, and Gwen in her sailor suit.  
"Gwen, why are you and Darick here, and why are you in   
your sailor suit?" Apollo questioned.  
"I accidentally lost my temper when Rosalind pushed me   
into the fountain in the garden." She answered.  
"So than the girls know that you're a sailor, too."  
"I'm afraid so."  
"So, your telling me that Gwen was meant to be a sailor."  
Darick shouted at them.  
"Yes. Now, Gwen there is something you need to know about  
your mother."  
"What about her?"  
"Your mother was a sailor scout that is why you become  
a sailor scout when you lose your temper."  
"Hmmm?" was all Gwen and Darick could say.  
"Gwen, your mother didn't die in childbirth, in fact she   
is still alive. Your mother is Sailor Galaxy and the queen of the   
Amazons. She said when you were ready, send you on a quest to retrieve  
her crystal. It is the key to your power and it will help you with  
your power to detransform."  
"You mean to tell me that my mother is an amazon, but I   
always thought that amazons would always keep the girl but give the   
boy to their father."   
"That is true, but she could not take care you of because  
there was a war going on between the amazons and the golden alliance  
so she gave you to me because the tribal leader said she would kill  
you. Your mother killed the amazon queen in a duel to save your life."  
"Papa?"  
"Your mother's golden crystal is the key to the galaxy, Gwen  
with the help of your sailors you can become Sailor Cosmos the second  
most powerful scout in the solar system. You can only become Sailor  
Cosmos if the sailor scouts will give you their hope. Gwen you must  
take this map it will lead you to the crystal, Gwen please take the  
scouts with you."  
"Papa, you think I can't handle this by myself don't you?"  
"No it's not that it is just that they are caught up in this   
somehow, I just know it."  
"Alright, but they better not get on my nerves, I don't want  
To Have to kill any one."  
~~Suttel~Bay~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Now, are we all set?" Gwen asked the scouts. The only answer she  
got was a nod from each one of them, except for Rosalind who just made  
a 'punt' like sound.  
"Good, now I don't want any fooling around. Our quest is to  
retrieve my mother's crystal."  
"Gwen, may I ask you a question?"  
"Yes Callisto, what is it?"  
"Where are we headed exactly?"  
"The Amazon Caverns. Callisto can you set in the coordinates?"  
"Yes, Princess."  
"Oh, and one more thing don't call me princess."  
"Yes, milady."  
~~The~Amazon~Caverns~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Wow! This place is amazing." Athena said in awe looking at   
size of the Amazon caverns. The girls had never dreamed that one   
place could be so beautiful.  
"Legends say that this place is like a maze and only anyone  
of amazon blood can enter the caverns. If one is not of amazon blood  
enters they would get lost in the maze like structure and would  
parish." Pandora said with a hoarse voice.  
"Well then we shall stick together in case one of us is not  
of amazon blood." Apryl said shocking everyone because she didn't talk  
that much and none of them had heard her talk at all.  
"I think you're right Apryl, we should tie a rope around are   
waist and then we will not lose each other in the maze." Gwen said  
thoughtfully. Everyone agreed and tied one of the ends around their   
waists and soon started into the caverns. They had to rely on Calypso   
to translate the hieroglyphics on the walls to help them find the map   
that would lead them to the center of the cavern's labyrinth like   
structure. Soon they stopped  
"What does it say Calypso?" Gwen questioned.  
"It says that the map is in a statue of the first amazon  
queen." Calypso said  
"OK? Now all we have to do is find a statue of a amazon   
warrior in the robes of the Greek goddess Artemis and that is where the   
map is."  
"Do you have any idea where the statue might be?"  
"Well I remember a story my nanny told me the night before she  
left."  
"How is a story gonna help us?"  
"The story she told me has the directions we need."  
"Well what are they?"  
"To find the first amazon queen you must go North of the winter  
winds and South of the shining sun."  
"Lets GO!" The girls said as they jumped in the air.  
~At~the~statue~of~the~amazon~qween~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The girls at last came to the statue.  
"Ok here it is." Pandora shouted with glee.  
"Gwen, do you know where the crystal is?" Rosalind asked  
"Not exactly." Gwen said grimly  
"Do you have an idea?"  
"Well I haven't heard the story in a long time, but there is   
something about a necklace."  
"That helps. Ok girls lets smash that statue."  
"NO! you could destroy the crytal if you smash that statue."  
"Than what now?"  
"The story mentioned something about a necklace, and look she   
is wearing a necklace!"  
"But it's part of the statue, so how can it be the crystal?"  
"Rosalind let me finish what I was saying, in the story the   
necklace had a clamp that held something, but I cannot remember what  
that thing was."  
"That could just be a bunch of rocks that it holds, in fact  
I didn't even want to go on this stupid trip. I didn't even want to  
be asked to protecting a selfish brat like you Gwen. If I could..."  
"Shut UP" Apryl screamed at Rosalind, shocking everyone.  
"Are you talking to me?"  
"YES! And you know what?"  
"What?"  
"NO ONE WANTS TO HEAR IT! YOU ARE A SELF-CENTERED BRAT! AND.."  
"And What?"  
"AND THE ONLY REASON YOU ARE HERE IS BECAUSE YOUR DAD OWED   
THE KING A FAVOR."  
"OH! You want to back it up? One thing I know is that you're  
the weakest scout, and you can't even stand up to me, because I went   
through my dad's military school. Everyone knows that my dad is the  
King's best and strictest military alliance."  
"So yo...you want a scout battle?"  
"YES. And I know that only one of us will live; It won't be   
you, but if one of the other scouts will fight for you I would be  
glad to fight them."  
"Apryl, I'll back you up."  
Everyone turned to see Gwen standing there arms folded over her chest,  
her eyes were cold as ice.  
"You, the little princess that hasn't even gone through scout  
training, Oh please!"  
"Rosalind, I have had enough of your dissing the people  
around you. SOLARIS STAR POWER!! Rosalind, don't you want fight me?   
You said that you would fight anyone that would fight for Apryl, well   
you're looking at her."   
All of a sudden Rosalind called forth her powers and threw   
an attack straight at Gwen.  
"TITANIUM METAL SHARDS STRIKE"  
But the most amazing thing was that Sailor Titania  
missed. Gwen easily dodged the attack.  
"You missed me! Hahaha"  
"Why you little...."  
"Now it's my turn"  
"You can't do a thing to me."  
"Oh'ya take this. SOLAR FLAAAARE!"  
"What the. My eyes I can't see!"  
"SOLARIS SUPER NOVA"  
"AHHHH"  
As the light dimmed down the scouts could see Rosalind   
standing there limply. Her body and sailor suite were burnt badly,   
But she kept on fighting. The girls threw attacks at each other as   
easily as they dodged the other warrior's attacks. Titania threw her   
most powerful attack at Gwen. Gwen dodged it easily. The attack went   
flying through the air. It hit the statue of the Amazon Queen.   
It exploded in a rainbow light, pieces of the statue flying   
everywhere.  
  
"NOOOOO!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A.N. OHH! Another cliff hanger don't you just hate little old me. 


	5. Ch5

A.N. Sorry this took so long I've been busy.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon any ideas that have to do with   
Sailor Moon. I only own my sailors and my story line.  
Now on with the show!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The 5th chap: A Run in With the Amazons  
  
"NOOOOO!"   
"Oops, did I smash your little statue?" Rosalind sneered at   
Gwen.  
"You little BRAT!"  
"Now, Now I won't take any of that, it's not lady like."  
(A.N. The way she's acting? Tell that to her.)  
"That was my only clue to find my mother."  
"Oh was it, I'm so sorry, NOT!"   
Right then a war cry was heard from the rocks behind them.  
They turned around and saw a whole army of amazons. Holding what   
looked like spears, swords, staffs esc. The leader of the amazons rode  
forward on a white horse with a red mane.  
"Who dares to destroy the statue of the first amazon queen."  
The woman on the horse said.  
"I am truly sorry ma'am, but I know that we both have truly   
lost something of true value to us both." Gwen said sadly.   
"And what is it that you lost?"  
"The chance to meet my mother." Gwen as she fell to the ground  
crying. Her long golden and red hair circling around her. Just then  
she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see that the woman   
had gotten off her horse and was now kneeling beside her.  
"My dear child, how do you even know that your mother may be   
an amazon?"  
"My father told me that she is one, and because of the war  
she had to give me up. He also said that she sent one of her advisors  
to look after me. When I turned 5, my surrogate mother disappeared."  
"That may be possible. What is your father's name?"  
"Apollo."  
"Oh my"  
"Yes she is the little brat of the ugly king." Rosalind   
snorted.  
"Miss that is Rosalind, the one who destroyed the statue."  
Gwen said. All of a sudden Rosalind ran forth an punched Gwen in the   
face.  
"Girls restrain her." The amazon ordered.  
"Who are you?" Gwen question.  
"The right hand soldier of the queen."  
"What?"  
"You heard me, now will you come with us to meet the queen, I  
know she has been dying to meet you Gwenever."  
"H...How do you know my name?"  
"You heard me before, now are you coming or not?"  
"Only if my friends can come."  
"They can come also."  
"Girls we are living with the amazons."  
''''''''Ten minutes later''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
"Ready?" The soldier  
"Yes." The girls answered  
"Follow me."  
~~~~~At~The~Amazon~camp~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"You girls my stay in this hut." The right hand soldier said.  
"That's fine, but were is Rosalind staying?" Gwen asked  
"The Court Hall, she is our prisoner until the trial is over."  
"And how long will that be?"  
"Until noon tomorrow, now Gwen come with me."  
"May I ask where to?"  
"To meet your mother of course."   
"Really!"   
"Yes really, now come on the queen's hut is just right over   
there."  
  
~~~~~At~The~Queen's~Hut~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
As the two entered the hut. They came to find that there was no   
one in the hut. This Puzzled Gwen.  
"Where Is she?" Gwen questioned the woman behind her.  
"Right behind you." The Woman said.  
The Gwen turned around surprised.  
"Yo.. Your...your My Mother!"  
"Yes My Dear, I sorry I had to keep it a secret from that girl,  
What's Her Name?"  
"Rosalind?"  
"Yes, Yes, Her, I don't trust her, Not from the minute I saw   
her."  
"I know she was badgering me from the start."  
"Now my child did we come here to bad mouth her or to catch  
up."  
"I do believe it was to catch up, but the other one works just   
as well."  
"GWEN, well I guess your right, any way what do you want to   
talk about dear."  
"Well I heard my dad's story on how you meat, but I do believe  
he left out a lot of the story."  
"Well alright, You see it was about sixteen years ago in  
The middle of the solar wars."  
"The war where the inner and outer planets were fighting   
against each other?"   
(A.N. Gwen's father had to keep that a secret.)  
"Yes, yes! Now, are we here to ask questions or are we here to  
hear my side of the story."  
Gwen doesn't answer.  
"I thought as much. Now as I was saying, During the Solar Wars  
the amazons were an alliance to the outer planets. In the Battle of  
Jupiter, I was wounded. I drug my self off the battlefield to a hollow  
Juparian tree. There I lade for a day or two, until your father found  
me. Latter I found out that the battle was over, and that the Amazons   
had betrayed the Outer Planets and now were raging war on the whole   
Solar System. And that your father was an Inner Planetary soldier, that   
was lost in battle. Then I tried to get up to fight him, because then I  
was loyal to my Queen, but from the wound in my side; the blood loss,  
I was to week to fight. Your father saw the wound and could've killed  
me there, but he did something that surprised me. He took the bandages  
off my wound, the ones I had put on were now full of blood and were   
in need of changing, cleaned my wound and put fresh bandages on. He   
also took some food and water out of his pack and gave it to me. But  
then I was to week to eat anything solid. Then your father turned   
around and left. It was about a half an hour before he came back with  
a small kettle full of water, then he made a fire. I don't remember  
what happened next, because of the bloodless I had blacked out. I   
remember been woken up by your father who had a bowl of soup in his  
hand. Though I knew I was even to week to lift a spoon full of soup, I  
still tried. When I started to lift the spoon, my hand started to shake  
and I had to drop the spoon back into the bowl. Your father did the  
most surprising thing to me, he picked up the spoon and he hand fed me.  
Over a few weeks' time, he nursed me back to health in that Juparian   
tree. Although, I was still too weak to walk long distances, I could  
stager around. Then your father picked me up and carried me two miles  
through the Juparian forest, to a small cave, it was large enough for  
two people to live in. Then he set me down on the soft moss floor of  
the cave. Then he went outside, came back with arms full of grass and  
sticks."  
"What was he doing?" Gwen asked.  
"I'll tell you if you stop interrupting me." the Queen yelled.  
"Now where was I, now I remember. Then he started weaving a net   
like thing, but the weaves were a little to tight to be a net, then I   
realized that it was a camouflage net to hide the entrance to the cave.  
Now, Gwen, I'll tell you the funniest thing I ever saw in my life was  
your father trying to hang up that net. He fell on his ass ten thousand  
times, cursing and screaming at the net. He was never able to hang up  
that net. Soon he left to hunt for the evening meal. While he was gone,  
I hung up that net. When he came back, it took him a good hour to  
find the cave again. When he came back, you could tell that he was   
mad, he was carrying fish from a near by stream. I took the fish and  
was cleaning them as he stomped to the back of the cave to mope.  
(A.N. Gwen by now was rolling around the floor, on her back, holding   
her stomach, laughing hysterically.) After I was done making the meal,  
I had to go to your father and set the plate right in front of him.   
After a week your father finally started to talk to me again and also   
my wounds healed so that I could walk. One day I was down by the river   
bathing. your father was coming to the river to fish. When he reached   
the bank, I was just getting out of the river. We looked at each other   
for a moment before realizing what was happening. Then I darted for a   
near by tree, as your he turned around. I believe he was even redder   
than I was.  
(A.N. This sent Gwen to the floor in yet another fit of laughter.[And   
nothing happened you sickos!])   
After a few weeks your father and I realized our love for one an other.   
Soon after we found a damaged shuttle from the battlefield. So your   
father and I repaired it. The night before we left, um hum, well you   
know. (A.N. I'm not writing it, you perverted people!)   
Before we left, we found some old close in the shuttle, so that I was  
out of my armor. so that I wouldn't be executed, but we kept the armor   
in a secret compartment. Your father built in the compartment so that   
I could keep my armor. We got as far as Mars before the shuttle broke   
down, it would never work again. So your father had to get a job so we   
could buy another shuttle. About a week after he started work, I found   
out I was pregnant with you. I kept it a secret, as long as I could.   
Because I thought he would leave me. But when he found out I was   
pregnant, he fainted! Then he made such a fuss over me!   
He wouldn't let me do anything! One day, when I was in my seventh   
month, he came home and found me making supper. Then he picked me up,   
carried me to our bed room, and laid me down softly on the bed.   
Then he tucked me in. later he brought me supper, and I ate in   
bed. a month passed and your father had saved up enough money to by a   
new shuttle. Although we had a shuttle, he wouldn't even consider   
taking off until you were born. So there I was 8 mouths pregnant, and  
not able to do anything. It was so aggravating! Then came the day you  
were born. The maid wives said that he was passing back and forth, in  
the hall so much that he seemed to ware a hole right in the floor.   
When he saw you for the first time, he said one word, Angel. Then he   
asked me what I was going to name you, I said Gwenever. He then chose   
your middle name to be Aurora, after me. It was a week after I gave   
birth to you, that he finally decided that we should go. When I saw the  
shuttle, not a small one but not a large one either, I wondered how he  
paid for it! Then I found out that he had hired the maid wives to help  
me to take care of you, I really started to wonder! When we got to the  
Sun, we went strait to a hidden base. There were a lot of Alliance   
solders there. This was where I found out that your father was the  
Prince of the Sun. Luckily a maid wife was holding you, because after  
I found out, I fainted! I was in shock the next few days, but I came to   
terms with it. It didn't take long for the Amazons to find the base.   
And that was the day I challenged the Amazon Queen, because se found   
out about you and was going to kill you, if I hadn't stopped her. The  
duel was in a concealed room, no one was to watch. After the battle  
was over and I opened the door, I saw your father kneeling on the   
ground and praying. When I laid a hand on his shoulder, he looked up  
with hopeful eyes and it took him a second to realized that it was me.  
Then he swooped me up in his arms. Your father would not let me out of  
his site, for the next few months, he was very over protective of me.  
The amazons excepted me as their queen, but I wouldn't leave you or  
your father, for a while, so I appointed the Amazon Princess, the next  
in line, to watch over the Warriors until I returned. And I appointed a  
counsel to advise her. The princess and the counsel are related to   
your Sailor Scouts, my dear, except Rosalind. Rosalind is related to  
the exact Queen I defeated, those many years ago.   
"So this whole thing with Rosalind, is a revenge thing!" Gwen  
said id disbelief.  
"Yes, now Gwen, do you want to know what your scouts are   
doing?" The Queen asked.  
"Couldn't hurt."  
"Your scouts are meeting their mothers, except Rosalind, like   
you are meeting with me. Apryl is the daughter of the Princess of the  
Amazons, Ariel. Persephone is the daughter of my most loyal counsel  
member, Evone. Athena is the daughter of Artica. Callisto is the  
daughter of Rhiannon. And Pandora is the daughter of Isis. And that,   
my dear little girl is how everything came to be."  
"So you and dad never got married?"  
"Sadly no, We never got married."  
"Queen Aurora?" said a girl, who looked around 11 or 12 years   
old, from the door.  
"Oh, I'm sorry my dear, I lost track of time. Gwen, I'd like  
you to meet Youkou, Youkou meet Gwen."  
(So this is the girl I've heard so much about.) Thought Youkou.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A.N. Who is this mysterious girl Youkou. 


	6. 

A.N. Sorry everyone that my next chapters are taking long I've been  
busy with grad standards (anyone from Minnesota will understand).  
for all of you who don't understand grad standards are like big   
reports. I have to complete 24 of them.  
  
I'd like to thank all of you for reviewing me now and before i changed  
my author and both stories names.  
  
except lol and Buffy if you are reading this i have a few words for the   
both of you.  
  
lol: If you don't like sailor moon and you say their attacks are weak  
there the same thing as the kamahamaha. And if you think there weak  
then why were you reading my fic.  
  
buffy: If you don't like my fic then don't read it, you bitch and   
leave me the hell alone there are allot of people that think my story   
is good just read the reviews. I'm sure if you wrote a fic that it   
wouldbe a peace of shit. P.s. I'm happy to say I've never used drugs   
or alcohol in my life.  
  
  
P.S Lol & buffy you both can go burn in hell for all I care.  
  
  
All other readers on fanfiction.net: I promise my next chapters will   
be up around Easter. 


End file.
